


Two Plus Two is Four

by leontina (Leontina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/pseuds/leontina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fresh from the healer's office and finding out the hard way Wizards can get pregnant, Harry runs into Draco Malfoy with a toddler in tow. Is it a match and family made in heaven?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Plus Two is Four

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  **Warning(s):** Non-graphic implications of a magical cesarean
> 
>  **Epilogue compliant?** Not at all
> 
>  **Author's Notes:** This is so damn fluffy my teeth hurt. Thank you so much to the mods for their patience with me  <3
> 
> Written for [PROMPT 48](http://hd-familyfest.livejournal.com/14832.html?thread=212464#t212464) for [HD_FAMILYFEST](http://hd-familyfest.livejournal.com/14832.html)

"You’re pregnant, congratulations."

Harry knew that was what the Healer had just said, but Harry couldn’t understand why.

"Pregnant?" Harry repeated, just to make sure.

The Healer nodded, though his wide smile faltered slightly. "Six weeks pregnant to be exact."

"But I’m a man," Harry said blankly. "I don’t have all the necessary… _parts_ to get pregnant."

The smile on the Healer’s face had been replaced with a frown. "Am I correct in thinking you grew up with Muggles?"

Harry nodded.

"Well!" the Healer cried, throwing his hands in the air. "Do you know how many times I’ve told various people in the Ministry that sex education should be an important part of the Hogwarts curriculum? You see, Mr. Potter, it is entirely possible for wizards to get pregnant from other wizards. Unlike a female pregnancy, a male pregnancy is made possible, and sustained, by magic. Here, I have a leaflet."

Harry was promptly offered a leaflet with a cartoon picture of a heavily pregnant man on the front, entitled: ‘ _Wizarding Pregnancy—a natural and common occurrence_.’

"Now," the Healer continued, oblivious to Harry’s shock and confusion. "I will be prescribing you a monthly round of potions which will help boost your magic levels, as you will find yourself drained of energy otherwise. It’s not dangerous, but it will be unpleasant unless you take the correct dosage. And in another six weeks I’d like you to come back to see me and I’ll be able to give you your first scan, although of course please come and see me if you have any difficulties before then. Do you have any questions?"

Harry shook his head, although he had about a million questions racing through his head.

Pregnant. He was pregnant. It just didn’t seem real.

Harry slid off the bed and thanked the Healer before leaving the appointment room. He had expected to have been told that he had low iron levels or something; not that he was carrying a child.

Harry walked in a daze, the world seeming muffled around him.

How could he be pregnant? How could he not have known it was possible? Fourteen years he’d been in the wizarding world, and nobody had ever thought to mention that male pregnancy was a thing.

He found himself roughly forced back into reality when he collided with a tall figure as he rounded a corner.

"Sorry," Harry muttered, absently brushing down his shirt and freezing as his hands touched his stomach. There was a _baby_ growing in there.

"Still scatterbrained I see, Potter," came a familiar voice, and Harry looked up startled as he came face to face with Draco Malfoy for the first time in four years.

"I’ve just had some, er, surprising news, actually," Harry muttered, both of his hands still pressed against his stomach.

A movement closer to the ground caught Harry’s eye, and he looked down to see a small, blond-haired child waiting by Malfoy’s side.

Harry smiled at the toddler, who grinned back before hiding his face in Malfoy’s leg.

"Your son?" Harry asked.

Merlin, that would be Harry soon, with a son or daughter by his side.

Malfoy nodded. "Scorpius. Best thing I’ve ever done."

Malfoy sounded so proud, and so calm, that Harry felt his worries ease ever-so-slightly.

"I’ve just found out I’m pregnant," Harry admitted, and Malfoy’s eyes widened. "Six weeks along, the Healer said. I didn’t even know it was possible."

Harry’s voice cracked on the last word, but to his surprise Malfoy was nodding understandingly.

"I knew it was, but that didn’t make it any less surprising for me when I found out I was expecting," Malfoy said. "Look, Potter, I have to take Scorpius for his appointment now, but if you have any questions or anything…" Malfoy paused, as if he was contemplating what he was going to say next. "Here’s my contact details if you want to call me on the Floo or send an owl."

Harry nodded, taking the small card from Malfoy.

Talking to other men who knew what Harry was going through would be something he’d be interested in at some point, but first Harry was going to take a nice, long bath, before thinking of a way to break the news to his friends.

***

It took Harry a month and a half to contact Malfoy.

At first, after telling all of his friends, Harry tried to pretend that the pregnancy wasn’t happening and it had just been a dream. But then he started getting nauseous all the time, and feeling worn out and tired constantly, and when the tiniest hint of a bump started showing it finally sunk in that it wasn’t a dream.

It wasn’t that Harry didn’t want children—quite the opposite, in fact—but finding out that male pregnancy was possible was a shock in itself, and it was even more shocking to learn that _he_ was pregnant. The whole idea of him having a baby to care for in a few months’ time was terrifying. He didn’t know the first thing about childcare, yet he was going to have to be responsible for a completely helpless infant.

Which was why Harry finally sent an owl to Malfoy to ask if he wanted to have a chat. While Harry’s friends were supportive, none of them really knew what he was going through, and seeing as Malfoy had offered…

Malfoy had sent Harry an owl back inviting him round while Scorpius was out with his grandparents. Harry arrived at the exact time Malfoy had said in his letter, and Malfoy invited him in with the gracious smile of a host.

"Sorry it took me so long to contact you," Harry said once they settled onto armchairs in the sitting room. "I’ve been, er, busy."

Malfoy nodded understandingly.

"You’re pregnant, Potter; of course you’re going to be busy."

Harry rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "It’s just that, you know, it’s actually taken it this long for the news to properly sink in, and suddenly it’s impossible to avoid. I figured it would be nice to talk to somebody who understands."

"Somebody who understands the constant nausea, fatigue, and lower back pain?" Malfoy smirked.

Harry nodded.

"Oh, I understand," Malfoy nodded. "I hate to tell you that it only gets worse from here, though the nausea and sickness eases by your second trimester; you should nearly be there now. But trust me, it’s so worth all the trouble when you finally have your child in your arms. Is the other father taking good care of you?"

Harry grimaced at the mention of the baby’s father. Several people had asked about him, and every time Harry had answered he was met with looks of either pity or disapproval.

"I, uh, don’t know who he is," Harry admitted quietly. He was surprised to see that Malfoy didn’t look disgusted or pitiful, and instead nodded for Harry to continue. "Basically I was at a party and got pretty wasted. There was this guy there...I can’t even remember where he was from; Switzerland, maybe, or Sweden, I don’t know. But I do remember that he was blond and tall and really attractive, and he didn’t recognise me as being famous, and we went home together. I woke up alone the next morning with a note thanking me for the great night but he had a Portkey to catch to get back home. I didn’t think of him again until six weeks later."

Harry paused, waiting for Malfoy to mock him or tease him for being such a drunken floozy.

"My story’s worse than yours," Malfoy said instead. "I know who my baby’s father is, but he has nothing to do with Scorpius. Let’s call him...Lormac McCaggen. Our fathers are both Ministry men who love showing off at parties, and naturally we were both dragged along quite frequently. I’ve always hated Cor-Lormac, and he hates me, and like in your story alcohol was involved one night and we ended up in bed together. I wrote to him when I found out I was pregnant, and he told me it would ruin his budding career and marriage prospects, and paid me a lump sum to go towards raising Scorpius as well as keeping quiet on the fact that he was the other father—he wanted nothing to do with Scorpius. I went along with it partly because I can’t stand the git, and partly because we might have been forced to marry and the idea of life with him was not an option I wanted to consider."

"It’s awful that he doesn’t want to know his child," Harry muttered. He had seen recently in the newspaper that Cormac was due to marry Marietta Edgecombe in about a month, and had thought what a wonderful match of horrid people they would make. "At least Scorpius has you; you seem to really love him."

Without thinking, Harry reached out to put his hand on Malfoy’s. They both froze for a moment at the contact, but then Malfoy smiled in amusement.

"Just you wait until your hormones really start going wild," Malfoy teased. "You’ll be crying at everything."

Harry laughed, feeling for the first time that maybe being pregnant wasn’t going to be as scary as he’d thought.

***

Sometimes, Harry felt like being pregnant was a brilliant, wonderful experience where he got to create and sustain a life.

Other times, Harry hated it.

"Ugh, I feel awful," Harry groaned, flopping onto Draco’s sofa.

He and Draco had been chatting at least twice a week for a couple of months, and had somehow become friends in that time. They were no longer Potter and Malfoy but Harry and Draco; Draco had really grown up a lot since being at school, and he still had that same dry sense of humour and wit but without the cruelty behind it.

"Drink your potion, and stop complaining," Draco said fondly, bouncing Scorpius on his hip.

Harry reached over and downed the bright pink liquid, wrinkling his nose at the artificial berry taste.

The Healer hadn’t been joking when he’d said that the pregnancy would drain Harry’s magic levels, which in turn left Harry feeling drained and exhausted. Towards the end of each four week period Harry would feel worse and worse, hardly able to get out of bed on some days, as each month the potion had to be adjusted to fit with the baby’s growth.

"Feel better?" Draco asked as he sat beside Harry, setting Scorpius on the floor so he could play with his toys.

"It doesn’t work quite that fast," Harry muttered, but he gave Draco a small smile.

"Look, Harry!" Scorpius cried, pulling himself up on the sofa and dropping his toy Hogwarts Express onto Harry’s lap. "My train!"

"What a good train it is, too," Harry said affectionately, moving the train through the air. "Where’s it going?"

"Uhh!" Scorpius answered loudly as he considered the question. "The moon!"

"The moon?!" Harry cried. "Does it turn into a rocket?"

Scorpius giggled. "No, silly! It’s a train."

Harry pretended to hit himself in the forehead. "Silly me."

Scorpius nodded in agreement, before toddling off to play with some of his other toys.

Harry twirled the train in his hands for a moment, before he felt Draco’s eyes on him.

"What?" he asked.

"You’re really good with Scorpius," Draco said, with fondness in his eyes. "I think you’ll make a great father."

Harry blushed, as he often found himself doing around Draco nowadays. The fault of his hard working hormones, Harry was sure.

"Maybe you just have a great kid," Harry suggested.

"Oh, I do," Draco agreed. "But I reckon you’ll have a great one, too. Maybe their hair will be like yours and a little too wild, but you’ll raise them right."

The hormones definitely kicked in then, and Harry quickly found himself swiping his eyes.

"You need to stop being nice to me," Harry told Draco seriously. "It’s bad for my emotional well-being."

Draco grinned, throwing an arm around Harry’s shoulder. "I’ll try and be mean, then; just for you. Has anyone ever told you that you have a really ugly house-elf?"

***

At some point during his sixth month of pregnancy, Harry realised that he was seeing more of Draco and Scorpius than he was of Hermione and the Weasleys.

Of course, his friends all had their own relationships and families to take up their time, but Harry genuinely enjoyed spending time with Draco and Scorpius.

Scorpius was a delight to be around, except when he was having a tantrum. The ‘terrible twos’, Draco often told Harry with a shudder, was something Harry was going to have to deal with himself at some point. It was strange, Harry found, spending time with Draco’s son and realising that Harry was going to have a child of his own soon. It was exciting, and more than made up for the miserable times when Harry felt worn out and uncomfortable.

"What do you think to this one?" Draco asked, holding up a blue onesie.

"Hermione says I need to stick to neutral colours to avoid gender stereotyping the baby," Harry said.

He and Draco had come shopping for some baby items, while Lucius and Narcissa had Scorpius for the day. Harry knew he could have come alone, but he wanted Draco with him.

Harry had finally realised that he couldn’t blame his crush on Draco on his hormones, but he still couldn’t bring himself to act on it. What would Draco want with somebody who was pregnant by another man? No, Harry was happy enough just being friends with Draco, even if he did long for more.

"I quite like these white patterned ones," Harry murmured, holding up a onesie covered in golden Snitches.

"I knew you’d like that one," Draco smirked. "But unless you’re really, _really_ good at cleaning charms, I wouldn’t suggest anything white for a small child."

"Fair point," Harry agreed. "This is hard. Why can’t I completely defy gender stereotypes and have my baby in pink _and_ blue onesies? Why can’t I buy just every colour onesie? How many onesies does a baby need?"

Draco sniggered. "Onesie’s a funny word when you say it that many times."

"Very helpful," Harry said with a roll of his eyes. "Maybe I should come back to buy clothes another time. Do I need to buy a dummy? I’m sure someone told me they’re supposed to be bad for a baby. But _why_ do they sell them if they’re they so bad?"

"Hmm, I have an idea," Draco cut in, laying a comforting hand on Harry’s arm. "How about we go and get some lunch before you completely freak out in the baby store? Trust me, you do not want to burst into tears in a shop filled with a lot of other hormonal people. That happened to me twice and neither time was enjoyable."

"Do you think we could find somewhere that sells pickles?" Harry asked hopefully; he’d always hated them, but since being pregnant it seemed he couldn’t get enough.

Draco rolled his eyes affectionately. "I have some at mine; let’s go."

"Everything’s just so hard," Harry whined once he was on Draco’s sofa with his pickle craving satisfied. "Do you know how many times I’ve baby-proofed my home? Three times! And that’s just this week. And there’s so much to buy, and so much to prepare, and I feel like I’m running out of time and then the baby’s going to come and I’m not going to be ready."

"But you will be," Draco said seriously. "You have to be once the baby comes; everything will suddenly come naturally. I’m not saying you’re never going to panic about anything, because you definitely will, but that’s what being a parent is about."

Draco shuffled closer to Harry, wrapping his arm around Harry’s shoulder and leaning into him. 

"Besides," Draco added. "Just you wait until you get to buy baby socks for the first time; they’re the cutest type of clothing you could ever possibly come across."

***

At Scorpius’s eager request, Draco informed him, Harry was invited to Scorpius’s third birthday party.

At almost eight months pregnant Harry didn’t have the energy to play with Scorpius and all of his toddler friends, so instead he sat and ate cake, and every so often had to awkwardly converse with other parents gushing over his pregnancy.

Draco was busy running around the house trying to organise and tidy as the kids went, but every so often he popped over to see how Harry was doing before darting off to stop the children drawing on one of his walls or something of the sorts.

Harry was surprised when Scorpius came over to him, ignoring his friends for a moment and crawling onto Harry’s lap.

"Hello, Scorpius," Harry smiled. "Are you having a good party?"

"So good!" Scorpius grinned. "Harry, are you my daddy?"

Harry thought he did very well not to splutter.

"Uh, no, Scorpius. Draco is your daddy; he’s your papa," Harry explained gently, pointing to Draco.

"Papa likes you, Harry," Scorpius told him. "I like Papa, _and_ Daddy Harry."

Harry smiled fondly at Scorpius, though his mind was whirring at Scorpius’s words. What did he mean Draco liked him? And did Scorpius really like him that much, too?

Scorpius hurried off to play again after that, oblivious to the confused state he had left Harry in. Still, Harry ignored it to sing _Happy Birthday_ with the other guests, and watched patiently as Scorpius opened some of his presents from the guests.

When the party was over, and Draco had put Scorpius down for a nap, Draco came out and collapsed face-first onto the sofa in an exhausted heap.

"Who knew entertaining twenty toddlers and their parents could be so tiring," Draco muttered into the cushions before pulling himself up so he could look at Harry. "How are you doing? You look as worn out as I feel."

Harry didn’t answer, instead offering Draco a small smile.

"Hey," Draco said, leaning forward and nudging Harry’s knee with his hand. "What’s wrong?"

"Nothing really; just something Scorpius said," Harry admitted. "He asked me if...well if I was going to be his daddy. He said that you both like me, and he even called me ‘Daddy Harry’."

Draco pursed his lips, looking at Harry intently. Harry could almost see Draco’s mind whirring.

"That’s probably my fault," Draco finally said. "Scorpius wasn’t wrong; I do like you. I like you a lot, to be honest, and I speak to Scorpius about you perhaps too often. But don’t worry; I know it’s inappropriate to court a heavily pregnant man, and I still want to be there for you as a friend."

Harry always knew his being pregnant would cause a hitch in any possible relationship between him and Draco, but he had imagined it would be for a completely different reason.

"Doesn’t the fact I’m a heavily pregnant man put you off?" Harry asked incredulously. "I mean, I was stupid enough to not realise wizards could get pregnant, and then go off to have a drunken one-night-stand without using protection. I can’t really see the appeal."

"I had a drunken one-night-stand without protection with somebody I hate, so I think we’re equal on that account," Draco pointed out. "Besides, that doesn’t make us stupid; it’s just the way things happened. And aside from that, I think you’re very attractive, and have a great sense of humour, and you’re incredibly endearing. Plus Scorpius adores you, and that’s very telling about a person."

Harry felt himself blushing at Draco’s words. "I...I feel the same way about you, Draco. I just thought you wouldn’t want anything to do with me while I’m, you know, pregnant with another man’s child."

"That isn’t another man’s child—it’s your child," Draco said firmly. "And I’d want you any way you came. Can I prove it with a kiss?"

Harry’s breath hitched as he nodded slowly, and Draco leant forwards, careful not to crush Harry’s bump as he kissed Harry.

Draco’s lips were soft and warm, and tender against Harry’s. He tasted of cherry and sugar, and Harry realised that now he’d started he never wanted to stop kissing Draco.

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed, pulling away as he felt the baby kick. "I’m going to guess that means they’re okay with this."

"I’ll trust the baby’s judgement," Draco smirked, before leaning in to kiss Harry once more.

***

"Thank you, Harry! I swear I’ll be back as soon as I can," Draco said as he frantically pulled on his robes and shoes. "Be good, Scorpius; I’ll be back soon."

Draco kissed both Harry and Scorpius on the forehead, before Apparating to his work where there had been some big potion emergency which required all the staff on hand to help contain.

It wasn’t the first time Harry had been left alone with Scorpius, but it was the first time Harry had been left alone with him so close to his due date—Harry only had about a week to go.

"How about you go and choose a book, Scorpius?" Harry suggested. "I’ll read to you, if you like."

That would be a nice, non-strenuous activity.

Truth be told, Harry just wanted to have the baby already. He was so uncomfortable all the time, his back and his feet so in pain almost constantly. Harry was tired of needing to pee all the time, and he’d just had enough of waiting now.

Scorpius returned with a book entitled, _The Wandering Witch_. It was a sweet story about a witch travelling the world and making friends with several animals along the way, and Harry had read it to Scorpius so many times now that he probably knew it off by heart.

Harry had just got to the part where the witch reached Norway, when Harry felt a twinge of pain in his stomach. It passed just as quickly so Harry ignored it, until a couple of minutes later it happened again. Harry gasped, bringing his hand to his bump as he waited for the pain to pass.

"Harry, what’s-a matter?" Scorpius asked in concern, staring at Harry with wide eyes.

"Nothing, Scorpius; I’m fine-ahh," Harry groaned as another wave of pain hit.

The Healer had told Harry that male pregnancies tended to have very sudden and fast labours. He had explained that contractions would start suddenly, getting stronger and stronger as his body and magic decided the baby was strong enough to be delivered.

Harry wasn’t so alarmed that it was a week early—the dates were rougher with male pregnancies as they didn’t have periods to judge by—but it was a huge concern that he was alone with Scorpius and Draco was out dealing with an emergency.

Harry bit down on his lip as another contraction hit him, and he slowly slid to his feet on wobbly legs.

"Scorpius, I’m just going to Floo Papa, ok?"

Harry tossed the powder into the fireplace and called out Draco’s workplace, but he received no answer. Harry tried again, and another time after that, but he still couldn’t get an answer from Draco.

Scorpius whimpered on the sofa, and Harry momentarily forgot his panic as he comforted the toddler.

"It’s alright, Scorpius, it’s alright," Harry hushed. "It’s nothing bad; I just think the baby’s coming. You’re going to come with me to the hospital, ok, and I’ll get Ron and Hermione to come and sit with you."

Harry groaned again as he was hit with another contraction which almost had him doubling over.

He hurriedly Floo-called Ron and Hermione, telling them to meet him at St Mungo’s and to try and attempt to reach Draco if they could, before grabbing Scorpius and stepping through the Floo to get to the hospital’s labour ward.

Almost as soon as he arrived he was being ushered into a room, a Medi-witch taking Scorpius off his hands and carrying him behind Harry.

"I have friends coming to watch him," Harry tried to explain, but the Healers were pushing him fast towards the delivery room. "Please, I need to wait. My boyfriend isn’t here; I need him with me."

"I’m sorry, Mr. Potter," one of the Healers urged. "If we don’t deliver the baby soon your magic is going to start rejecting them which could make you both very ill. We need to do this as soon as possible. Nurse, get me a pain relieving potion and a calming potion, stat. Don’t worry, Mr. Potter; you’re in safe hands. Medi-witch Blake will watch the little boy for you until your friends arrive."

Harry found himself lost in the moment as the Healers got him into a bed and injected him with the potion mixtures which left him feeling a bit dazed. A curtain was draped across him, hiding his bump from his sight, and then a cool liquid was applied to his stomach, tingling before leaving him unable to feel his stomach at all.

"Wait," Harry murmured, head lolling to the side. "I need Draco."

"Mr. Potter-" the Healer tried to encourage, but his words were cut off as a door slammed open.

"I’m here! I’m here!" Draco’s frantic voice called as he ran towards Harry, bending over the bed to kiss Harry firmly. "I promised you I wouldn’t let you go through this alone, didn’t I?"

"Wonderful," the Healer cried. "Now can I please deliver your baby?"

Harry nodded, head falling back onto the pillow as a strange feeling ran through his body. He couldn’t feel a thing, yet somehow he knew he was losing part of himself as the Healers worked to deliver his child.

Draco clutched his hand tightly, whispering soothing words of encouragement as the Healers worked.

Then, finally, a tiny cry echoed through the room.

"Congratulations," the Healer beamed, appearing moments later with a bundle of blankets. "A healthy little boy."

He placed the bundle into Harry’s arms, where he could see a tiny face peeking through; Harry’s son. Harry was vaguely aware of another injection going into his arm which cleared the fuzz in his brain, but Harry didn’t care about that; all he could focus on was his son.

"He’s perfect," Harry whispered, staring awestruck down at the infant in his arms. It was so hard to believe that Harry had created this small human, carried him and brought him life. He was beautiful.

"So perfect," Draco agreed. "He has your nose. What name have you decided on?"

Harry had known for a long time what he would name his son or daughter, but he’d refused to tell anyone—even Draco.

"James. James Sirius," Harry answered, smiling as the baby gurgled. "Do you like your name, James? You’re named after two wonderful men; they’d be so proud of you."

"I’m proud of _you_ , Harry," Draco said, wrapping his arm around Harry.

"I couldn’t have done this without you, Draco," Harry smiled. "Without you or Scorpius, for that matter. Where is he, anyway?"

Draco slid off the bed and returned soon after with Scorpius at his side. He settled the toddler on the bed, who peered curiously at the baby in Harry’s arms.

"So small," Scorpius evaluated. "What’s his name?"

"James," Harry said with a tender smile.

"Hello, James," Scorpius said. "I’m Scorpius the big brother."

Harry and Draco exchanged a glance, and then both smiled.

"Yes you are, Scorpius," Harry agreed. "We’re a little family now."

They had come together by chance, but now the four of them were going to be very happy together.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment here for on [Livejournal for the author](http://hd-familyfest.livejournal.com/19890.html) to see. Authors & Artists will remain anonymous until reveals - posted after October 1, 2016


End file.
